Computer users 104 using a mainframe computer system 102, such as the one shown in FIG. 1, commonly run into problems when utilizing the system. When a problem occurs the user is often notified that a job has abnormally ended or abended and given an abnormal end or “abend” code. The term “job” is used to describe a process to be carried out on a computer.
Prior solutions require the user to contact database administration 106 to help resolve the problem. The user would provide a human database administrator 106 with the abnormal end code they received. The database administrator would assist the user in fixing the problem by asking the user questions regarding the abnormal end code received and the problem. The human database administrator would look up the abnormal end code, see if there were any questions to ask the user, and based upon the abnormal end code and the answers provided by the user, suggest a solution to the user. This process is time consuming and costly as it requires human database administrators to conduct research to help solve the problem in the mainframe system.
What is needed is a system and method for resolving problems on the mainframe computer system that does not involve human administrators and is more efficient. It would be beneficial to have a system and method for providing resolutions to abnormal end code problems in a mainframe computing system automatically.